The Room Of Requirement - Drarry
by Phanmander
Summary: Harry and Draco realize slowly that they are perfect for one another, Let's follow them on this realization of who they truly love. What happens when they meet up in the room of requirement for a little fun? I'm bad at summary's, but the content inside is good. Slash, drarry, lemon, boy on boy
1. Chapter 1

Drarry Room of requirement

It was a warm Saturday afternoon and so Harry, Ron and Hermione were laying around under their favorite tree by the side of the lake. Harry was bare chested and sock-less due to the heat while his two friends chose only light short sleeved shirts and shorts.

Harry was trying to think of another way in which to detect a werewolf for their defense against the dark arts paper when he spotted Malfoy and his friends Pansy Parkinson and Baslie Zabini. Like himself, both Malfoy and Zabini were shirtless while Parkinson wore only a small pair of shorts and tank top. The trio were walking to the lake, stopping a little further down from Harry and his friends.

As Malfoy stretched Harry was mentally drooling over how angelic he looked, his pale white torso shimmering with faint beads of sweat but still looking so dam touchable. Malfoy turned his pale blonde head in their direction and looked Harry straight in the eyes, His icy blur eyes glinting with something unknown. Harry looked away blushing deeply as he stared back at his half finished DADA paper.

'' _Did he notice I was staring_?'' He asked himself, ' _'Wait. Why was a staring?'_ '

''Harry?'' He heard Hermione ask, He lifted a questioning eyebrow at her. ''Are you okay?''

''Y-yes fine'' he replied, ''why?''

''Well it's just that you've gone awful red'' She said worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

Harry squirmed under the attention he was now getting from his two concerned friends. ''I think it's just the heat...I mean we live in England, were not used to heat like this''

They nodded decided to ditch homework for that day in favor of swimming in the lake and splashing one another, and In Harry's case watching the pale blonde angel from the corner of his eye.

...

That night Harry dreamt that he was sharing a large bubble bath in the prefects lavatory with a certain Blond haired Slytherin. Well let's just say the hot water was not the only reason the dream would be classed under steamy.

Thankfully Ron woke him up before he moaned out anything too obscure. Or so he thought.

Ron looked at Harry with a searching look on his face and carefully said ''Mate? You were talking in your sleep you know.''

''Yeah? What did I say?'' Harry asked while picking at the lint of his duvet, finding it intensely interesting.

''Well, You said Malfoy's name a few times..And something about wanting more bubbles?'' Ron answered in confusion.

''Ohh'' Harry said, his face becoming more red.

''Well I have no clue, so lets just go get breakfast'' He said as he dashed for the bathroom door, arms laden with mismatched clothing.

...

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Draco awoke with a start. He had been having a rather obscure dream about making out with Potter in the potions classroom during detention, only for Snape to walk in on them causing him to awaken. ''It was nothing, just a nightmare'' he told himself as he dragged himself to the bathroom to shower without another thought of the strange dream.

The next day was Monday. Oh how Draco hated Monday. You see the thing most people don't know about Draco Malfoy is that he is not a morning person, and is unable to function properly without coffee before 11am.

Not only was it Monday, but Draco had to put up with bumbling happy all the time Hufflepuffs all morning. Then to make it even better there was classes with the ever know it all's called the Ravenclaws. And just as the cherry on the cake he had to spend the last class of the day with the rambunctious, self loving, idiotically brave Gryffindors.

That is where he found himself just now, In the last class of the day. Potions, with the stupid Gryffindors. ''Fab-u-fucking-lous'' he thought to himself as Snape walked in, looking more angry than usual.

As he was working Draco thought he felt someones eyes on him, and when he turned he found he was correct in assuming someone was watching him as his eyes met the most gorgeous green eyes known to mankind. They were emerald in color with just the slightest flecks of grey and black closer to the edges.

''Get a grip'' he mentally scolded himself as he turned away.

''You do not find Potter attractive!'' These were the words that kept him sane in the two weeks that followed.

Every time he saw or even thought of Potter butterfly's would infest his stomach. He became so sweaty and clumsy when Potter was around that he was getting D'd on his potions due to dropping in the wrong ingredients.

The dreams were becoming more and more graphic, leaving him awake with labored breathing and sticky sheets.

After two weeks of this madness Draco came to the conclusion that he liked Potter, no. That he was in love with Potter. Thant Night Draco came up with a plan on how to tell potter how he was feeling.

The next morning Draco got to potions class much earlier than required to leave a note in a certain green eyed boy's cauldron, ''Is this the right way to do this?'' he asked himself.

''Well threes no going back now'' He thought as he heard Snape walking towards the classroom. Leaving the classroom quietly and undetected he decided to go and get himself some much needed coffee.

To be continued..

Well guys that's the second chapter up, It's been written for a while...I actually thought I had already posted it oops

Anyways constructive criticism is always welcome, Review.


End file.
